religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Pasen
Handleiding-Religie Portals - Onderwerpen -beheer - Religie Website - Religie Forum - gastenboek - Met dank aan God---Jezus Christus---Bijbel---De 10 geboden---Heilige Geest--- Stromingen--- Geschiedenis Pasen is het belangrijkste christelijke feest in het liturgische jaar, volgend op de Goede Week. Christenen vieren deze dag vanuit hun geloof dat Jezus opgestaan is uit de dood, op de derde dag na zijn kruisiging. Volgens huidige berekeningen heeft deze kruisiging plaats gevonden tussen de jaren 26 en 36. In de loop der jaren zijn veel non-religieuze culturele elementen toegevoegd aan het feest; waardoor het een belangrijk seculier feest is geworden. Pasen duurt twee dagen en wordt gevierd op een zondag en maandag. Beide dagen worden wel afzonderlijk Eerste en Tweede Paasdag of Paaszondag en Paasmaandag genoemd. Pasen heeft zijn oorsprong in het Joodse Pesach. Tijdens het concilie van Nicea (325) zijn de data van beide feesten officieel ontkoppeld Standaard Encyclopedie. Het Spectrum N.V., Antwerpen, 1973.. Het christelijke Pasen verwijst ook naar de vijftig dagen durende periode van het kerkelijke jaar vanaf het paasfeest tot Pinksteren, gedurende welke de christenen hun jaarlijkse paasplicht mogen vervullen. De periode van het paasfeest tot Hemelvaartsdag duurt veertig dagen. De paastijd en de christelijke liturgie daaromheen heeft door de eeuwen heen vele componisten geïnspireerd tot muzikale composities. In de Barokperiode viel vooral het werk van Johann Sebastian Bach op met de Johannespassie, Mattheuspassie en zijn cantates. Voor de Eerste Paasdag bedacht Bach de cantate nr 4 Christ lag in Todesbanden. Voor de Tweede Paasdag schreef hij vervolgens de cantate nr 6 Bleib bei uns, denn es will Abend werden. Voorchristelijke symboliek en oorsprong Over de precieze oorsprong en viering is men het niet volledig eens. Er bestaan verschillende lentefeesten uit diverse culturen (zie feesten en rituelen tijdens de lente) die sterk op elkaar gelijken en waaraan ook het christendom symbolen heeft ontleend. Daarom stellen sommigen dat Pasen eigenlijk een vrij recente feestdag is waarin al dan niet bewust oude symbolieken van de lentefeesten zijn opgenomen. Maar er zijn ook die zeggen dat de oorsprong meer algemeen is; als in een feest van de lente, waarbij het ontwaken van de natuur na de winter werd gevierd. Zo'n lentefeest is in veel culturen en religies vaak ook ter ere van een godin van het leven en de vruchtbaarheid, die de natuur heeft doen ontwaken en vruchtbaar heeft gemaakt. Voor Noord-Europa menen sommigen dat het de godin Ostara betreft. Het is echter twijfelachtig of deze godin ooit bestaan heeft, c.q. aanbeden is. Zowel de naam Ostara (Oudengels: Eostre) als de Duitse en Engelse benaming voor pasen, "Ostern" en "Easter"', zijn te herleiden tot het Oergermaanse woord voor het oosten. Een ander gebruik zijn de paasvuren. De ontstaansperiode hiervan is onbekend. De bedoeling van de vuren is het verjagen van de demonen van de winter. In het oosten van Nederland en het aangrenzende westen van Duitsland, het woongebied van de Saksen, is dit gebruik nog altijd een levendig onderdeel van Pasen. De paashaas en paaseieren illustreren goed hoe voorchristelijke elementen opduiken in de christelijke riten. Zo worden paaseieren opgehangen in de bomen, hetgeen een overblijfsel is van de heilige-boom cultus uit de Germaanse traditie. Deze symbolen ziet men ook in andere lentefeesten zoals Beltane en feesten van regeneratie die aanmerkelijk ouder zijn dan de christelijke versie, maar waar deze laatste wel op steunt. Zo is er ook de oude symboliek van de mythe van Adonis, de jaarlijks stervende en herrijzende god, of zoon-gemaal van de moedergodin. Christendom In de christelijke traditie is Pasen, of ook wel het paasfeest, het belangrijkste liturgische feest. Op Goede Vrijdag, de vrijdag voor Pasen, herdenken christenen het lijden en de kruisdood van Jezus en met Pasen vieren zij zijn opstanding, ook wel verrijzenis genoemd, uit de dood. Pasen behoort daarmee tot de traditie van de zoenoffers, die draaien om de noodzaak van de dood voor het leven, de verzoening met het goddelijke en de spirituele ontwikkeling van de eigen ziel door beproeving. Bijbelse geschiedenis De gebeurtenissen staan beschreven in de vier canonieke Evangeliën; Matteüs 28:1-15, Marcus 16:1-13, Lucas 24:1-53 en Johannes 20:1-23. Op Donderdag is Jezus op de Olijfberg en wordt Hij verraden door Judas Iskariot. Hierop wordt Hij gearresteerd door soldaten die in dienst waren van de hogepriester. De Farizeeërs wilden hem ter dood veroordelen, maar dat mocht alleen de Romeinse gouverneur, Pontius Pilatus, doen. Pilatus verklaarde echter in het openbaar niets te zien waarom Jezus ter dood zou moeten worden veroordeeld. De aanklagers bleven echter aandringen. Ook verklaarden ze dat Jezus zich 'koning der Joden' noemde en dat dit al een veroordeling zou rechtvaardigen. Pilatus kon hier niet goed onderuit komen als hij moeilijkheden met de Romeinse keizer wilde vermijden. Hij kon nog maar een oplossing zien van dit dilemma: het was traditie dat ter gelegenheid van het joodse feest Pesach een veroordeelde misdadiger gratie kreeg en het volk mocht kiezen welke dat zou zijn. Pilatus gaf nu de keus tussen Jezus en een moordenaar, veronderstellend dat het volk niet een moordenaar zou vrijlaten. Opgehitst door de Farizeeërs koos het volk echter voor vrijlating van de moordenaar Barabbas in plaats van Jezus. Jezus werd door Pilatus veroordeeld tot de dood aan het kruis. Hij waste daarbij zijn handen 'in onschuld'. Jezus werd op vrijdag aan het kruis genageld, waar hij kort voor de joodse sabbat, op de vooravond van het Pesach, stierf. Door Jozef van Arimathea wordt Jezus begraven, in een graf dicht bij Golgotha. Heel vroeg op de zondagmorgen gaan er vrouwen naar het graf om het lichaam van Jezus te verzorgen. Ze vinden Hem daar echter niet, engelen vertellen hun dat Jezus is opgestaan. "Waarom zoekt u de levende onder de doden?" Kort daarop verschijnt Hij aan Maria van Magdalena. Daarop gaan de vrouwen naar de discipelen, die hen niet geloven. Toch gaan ze wel bij het graf kijken, Johannes en Petrus voorop. Diezelfde dag verschijnt Jezus aan twee volgelingen die onderweg zijn naar Emmaüs. Nadat Hij Zich aan hen geopenbaard heeft (bij het breken van het brood) haastten ze zich terug naar Jeruzalem om het de discipelen te vertellen. Terwijl ze hun verhaal aan het doen zijn, verschijnt Jezus in hun midden. Hij belooft hierbij de Heilige Geest te zenden en geeft ze de opdracht: "Zoals de Vader Mij heeft uitgezonden, zo zend Ik jullie uit." Betekenis Met de christelijke viering wordt, evenals met de joodse viering, de uittocht uit Egypte (de exodus) herdacht, zij het metaforisch vanuit het werk van God in en door de persoon Jezus als christus, door christenen beschouwd als de Zoon van God, de beloofde Messias, de Verlosser. Hij wordt in het Nieuwe Testament het paaslam genoemd, dat zichzelf vrijwillig liet offeren voor de verzoening van God met de mensen. Dit duidt op de symbolische betekenis van het offerlam, wat volgens de Mozaïsche voorschriften (Oude Testament, Pentateuch) en de tradities van de joodse godsdienst geofferd moest worden ter vergeving van zonden. Met de voorstelling van Jezus als het eeuwige paaslam werd in geestelijke zin een 'nieuw verbond' tussen God en mens aangeboden, gebaseerd op de genade, waarmee het oude verbond, gebaseerd op de wet, buiten werking kon worden gesteld. Wie in Hem gelooft, hoeft volgens de christelijke traditie niet meer 'onder de wet' te leven, maar valt 'onder de genade'. Deze begrippen en de verhoudingen tussen het een en ander zijn in onder meer de brieven van de apostel Paulus nader uitgewerkt. Met het paasfeest wordt ook uitgezien naar de verwachte wederkomst van Jezus op aarde. Ontstaansgeschiedenis Pesach De oorsprong van het christelijke paasfeest ligt in de joodse traditie. Het joodse Pesach (in de christelijke liturgie Pascha) is nauw verbonden met de uittocht uit Egypte, de Exodus. De viering en herdenking hiervan werd volgens het Bijbelboek Exodus de avond voor de uittocht ingesteld en is de eeuwen door in verschillende vormen bewaard gebleven. Inherent is de gedenkenis van de grote daden van God aan het volk Israël. Hierin ligt het idee van 'bevrijding' besloten. Dit geldt ook voor het christelijke paasfeest, zij het vanuit een andere invalshoek. Pasen in Jezus' tijd In de tijd van Jezus was het Pascha, naast het pinksterfeest en het Loofhuttenfeest een van de drie belangrijke pelgrimsfeesten. Het was nauw verbonden met het Massot''feest; beide werden in feite als één feest gevierd. Van heinde en ver kwamen de mensen naar de tempel in Jeruzalem. De betekenis was nog altijd: herdenking van de bevrijding uit Egypte en hoop op de komende verlossing door de beloofde Messias. Zeer waarschijnlijk was het Laatste Avondmaal van Jezus en zijn volgelingen, de discipelen, een Pesachviering. Het voldeed volgens de evangelieverhalen in elk geval aan belangrijke voorschriften en tradities van het Pesach. Men trof de voorgeschreven voorbereidingen de avond ervoor, de viering vond plaats in Jeruzalem na 19.00 uur, er werd wijn gedronken, brood gegeten en een loflied gezongen, het Halleel. De vereiste kruiden en het woord 'ongezuurd' (brood) worden niet genoemd, maar dat kan komen doordat de evangelieschrijvers niet per se volledig pretendeerden te zijn en men zich bij de verslagen kennelijk concentreerde op wat men voor de eerste christenen van die tijd van belang vond. De eerste christenen Ook de eerste christenen, waarvan de meesten Joden waren, bleven aan de joodse feesten deelnemen, ook aan het Pesach. Gaandeweg werd het voor de christenen een tijd van vooral vasten ter herdenking van Jezus' lijden en een nachtwake. Later is een scheiding tussen de feesten gekomen, alleen al door het instellen van verschillende data voor Pesach en Pasen (zie onder). De quartodecimanen hielden vast aan de oude manier van vaststellen van het paasfeest en werden daarom door de paus geëxcommuniceerd. Daarnaast was er nog een stroming (de montanisten genoemd) die vond dat het christelijke Paasfeest gevierd moest worden op de eerste zondag na 5 april, en een stroming die meende dat het christelijke Pasen moest vallen op de eerste zondag na het joodse paasfeest. Omdat het feest daardoor ook vóór het begin van de lente kon vallen, werden de aanhangers van deze laatste stroming de proto-paschieten genoemd. Aan een vaste Paasdatum dacht amper iemand. 313 t/m de Middeleeuwen Na 313, het jaar van de erkenning van het christendom door de Romeinse overheid met de afkondiging van het Edict van Milaan de zogeheten 'kerkvrede', kreeg het paasfeest een ander aanzien. Toen werd het liturgische ''Triduum Sacrum ingevoerd: # Witte Donderdag (instelling van de Eucharistie en het priesterschap, begin van het lijden van Jezus) # Goede Vrijdag (lijden en sterven) # Stille Zaterdag of Paaszaterdag (grafrust) # Paaszondag (opstanding) Na de Middeleeuwen thumb|right|180px|Paaszondag in Portugal: de "compasso" gaat met een kruis, versierd met bloemen, de katholieke huizen van het dorp langs Van de Middeleeuwen tot halverwege de 20e eeuw werd de paaszondag min of meer apart gezien van de overige paasdagen. Het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie herstelde de liturgische eenheid van het Triduum. Ook hersteld is de paaswake, die in de nacht van zaterdag op zondag gehouden wordt. Deze was in de reformatorische traditie vrijwel onbekend, maar wordt de laatste decennia her en der gevierd, ook in evangelische- en pinksterkringen. Op het 4de Concilie van Lateranen (1215 - 1216) te Rome werd bepaald dat christenen op zijn minst een maal per jaar en dan vooral op Pasen de eredienst moesten bijwonen en moesten biechten. Dit impliceert dat, in tegenstelling tot wat veel mensen over de Middeleeuwen denken, voor dit concilie het niet gebruikelijk was dat iedere christen regelmatig naar de kerk ging. De rooms-katholieke Kerk kent de traditie van de Kruisweg, een uitbeelding van de lijdensgang van Jezus. Tijdens de paasdagen worden, met name in de rooms-katholieke streken, passiespelen uitgevoerd. Het bijwonen van uitvoeringen van passiemuziek van met name Bach is bij gelovigen, en overigens ook bij niet-gelovigen, een populaire vorm van paasviering. Ook het Carnaval, Aswoensdag, de Vastentijd en Palmpasen zijn vanouds voorbereidingen voor de paasviering. In het Twentse stadje Ootmarsum wordt Pasen uitbundig gevierd met een optocht met zang door de "poaskearls", het zgn. "Vlöggeln". Data | align=left valign=top | | align=left valign=top | |} Het concilie van Nicea bepaalde in 325 dat Pasen moet worden gevierd op de zondag na de eerste volle maan in de lente. In 1582 voerde Paus Gregorius XIII een kalenderhervorming door, die door de Orthodoxe kerken niet werd gevolgd. De Orthodoxe kerken, zoals de Russisch-orthodoxe Kerk (maar niet de Grieks-orthodoxe kerk), bleven de Juliaanse kalender volgen en niet de Gregoriaanse kalender (zie de uitleg aldaar), waardoor het begin van de lente, en dus ook de paasdatum, op verschillende dagen valt. Om de zoveel jaar valt de paasdatum van de westerse kerken samen met die van de Orthodoxe kerken. Als het begin van de lente op 20 maart valt, wordt in de westerse kerken, volgens de regel van het kerkelijke/ecclesiastische Pasen, 21 maart gehanteerd. Ook als de volle maan op 21 maart valt, wordt Pasen op de zondag na de eerste volle maan in de lente gevierd. Daardoor kan het christelijke paasfeest in de westelijke kerken in een periode van 35 dagen vallen, van 22 maart tot 25 april (beide data inbegrepen).[http://www.ikonrtv.nl/kerknieuws/nieuws.asp?oId=3898 Dit jaar één paasdatum, kerknieuws.nl, 1 apr. 2004][http://www.oikoumene.org/index.php?id=2677 Towards a Common Date for Easter, Wereldraad van Kerken, 5-10 maart 1997] Op de zondag dat Pasen wordt gevierd vinden er in Nederland geen commerciële activiteiten plaats. Alleen essentiële diensten zoals politie, ziekenhuizen, of brandweer zijn actief. Het openbaar vervoer functioneert normaal als ware het een gewone zondagsdienst, met slechts enkele aanpassingen. De maandag na Paaszondag (2de Paasdag) was traditioneel in Nederland ook een dag voor de viering van Pasen zonder commerciële activiteiten. Tegen het einde van de 20ste eeuw liet men dit steeds meer los. Grote bedrijven, zoals woonboulevards, zijn open, en ook andere winkels zoals supermarkten. Voor personeel in dienst van een overheid is dit nog steeds een vrije dag. Spelling Volgens het Groene Boekje krijgt Pasen een hoofdletter, maar alle samengestelde en afgeleide vormen niet: paasfeest, paasavond, paasei, etc. Dat geldt ook voor eerste paasdag en tweede paasdag, en voor paaszondag en paasmaandag. Het Witte Boekje gebruikt ook voor de afzonderlijke feestdagen hoofdletters: Eerste Paasdag, Tweede Paasdag, Paaszondag, Paasmaandag. Paastoespraak Op Eerste paasdag houdt de Paus in Rome bij de Sint-Pietersbasiliek een toespraak, geeft zijn zegen, Urbi et orbi en wenst iedereen een zalig paasfeest in meer dan zestig verschillende talen. Externe links * [http://taal.web-log.nl/taaladviesdienst/2007/04/vrolijk_pasen.html De etymologie van Pasen] * De Kruisiging van Hans Memling * Pasen in het Bijbelboek Lukas Referenties Categorie:Pasen Categorie:Folklore Categorie:Kerkelijk jaar